Um amor para toda Vida
by Thamara Luisa
Summary: Essa é a primeira historia que publico aqui, espero que gostem, trata de Roxton e Marguerite de uma maneira diferente da vista no seriado, e se passa fora do platô também.


**_Um amor para toda Vida_**

O vento tocava meus longos cabelos anelados, fazendo-os volta e meia embolarem uns nos outros, as nuvens recobriram o sol, foi então que por um segundo a mais pude olhar em seus olhos e percebe como profundos eles estavam, mas eles se mantiveram para baixo, não queriam que eu os vê-se fraquejar diante da decisão de seu dono, eu tinha certeza de duas coisas naquele instante, aquilo era realmente um adeus, e que nunca mais eu o veria;

Calmamente ele pegou em minhas mãos e meio que as massageando finamente me encarou, seu olhar era triste, meu coração disparou.

Começou a chover, mas parecia que nada havia acontecido, permanecemos ali os dois, foi mais fácil, assim ele não perceberia que estava chorando antes mesmo dele começar a falar.

Mas sem que eu percebesse, ele também estava chorando, minhas amigas me gritavam para que eu saísse da chuva, como elas eram insistente Verônica e Finn, finalmente pararam ao perceber que o pior havia acontecido, tamparam o rosto quando me voltei para elas, choravam baixinho, ele então soltando uma das minhas mãos guiou meu rosto novamente de encontro aos seus olhos, acariciando-me de leve o rosto, sua respiração estava tão pesada, fechei os olhos era como se quisesse fugir dali não ouvir aquelas palavras.

Vi de longe na sacada da nossa casa Verônica, Finn, Ned e Challenger, com seus guarda-chuvas, todos estavam chorando, respirei fundo e decidi quebrar aquele gelo que estava me matando.

M: O que esta acontecendo Roxton? – Oh Deus como eu não gostaria de ouvir aquelas palavras.

R: Encontraram-me amor, estão vindo me pegar, vou para um campo de concentração para judeus, vai ficar tudo bem acredite em mim. – Eu sabia que não iria ficar nada bem, por que sabia o que acontecia naqueles malditos campos de concentrações.

M: Fuja, não fique, eu o ajudarei, tenho dinheiro o suficiente para nos dois. – Meu coração cada vez mais se contraia, como se estivesse se transformando em um grão de feijão.

R: Eles nos matariam, prefiro que apenas eu morra se tiver que morrer, mas morrerei feliz se estiver salvando a sua vida. – Ele sorriu.

M: Deixe de tolices, sabe muito bem que não sou judia, para me trancarem em um lugar desses. – Eu segurei bem forte a sua mão nesse instante.

R: Quer que aconteça o mesmo com você, como aconteceu com aquela moça que foi levada pelos soldados, raparam a sua cabeça e não sei quantas coisas mais fizeram a ela antes de saírem com ela. – Seus olhos se encheram de água.

M: Mas eu não deixarei que te levem...

R: E ira falar o que? Parei de quer mudar o que não tem mais jeito. – Ele selou meus lábios com um beijo, tão apaixonado que perdi o ar.

Ficamos ali na chuva nos beijando, ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos e disse.

R: Eu te amo, e vou te amar para o resto da minha vida, eu vou voltar não me olhe assim, como se não fosse me ver nunca mais. – Eu nada conseguia dizer, estava engasgada.

M: Eu também te amo, jura que, q... que vai voltar pra mim? – Meus olhos se fecharam nesse instante, queria acordar daquele terrível pesadelo.

R: Juro. Vai me esperar? – Eu sorri ironicamente.

M: É Claro. – Eu o beijei senti como se naquele momento nos dois fossemos apenas um.

Foi então que os vi entrar, fardados, armados e grosseiramente mal educados. Imobilizaram Roxton, que não apresentou nenhuma resistência, apenas queria que não me machucassem, meu desespero foi tão grande que cai ajoelhada na lama, vi o momento em que ele mexendo os lábios falou "Te Amo", meu coração se partiu, eu desesperada me levantei dois soldados me seguram, "Não! Não!" era tudo que eu conseguia pronuncia, enquanto o via se afastar.

Sol: O que fazemos com essa daqui?

Chal: É melhor soltarem ela nesse instante, e antes que pensem alguma coisa sou amigo pessoal do governador, e para mim, soldadinhos como vocês, são tão fáceis de sumir. – Ele falou logo atrás de mim.

Após me soltarem Challenger me amparou, levando-me para casa, estava ensopada, subi as escadas e me tranquei no quarto. Verônica e Finn logo vieram, suplicavam para que eu abrisse a porta, mas eu me mantive sentada no chão, de frente para a porta da sacada, via a chuva vir de encontro ao vidro, no mesmo compasso as lagrimas percorriam meu rosto, fiquei ali por mais 5 horas ate que percebi que as garotas haviam saído da por e estavam lá em baixo preparando algo, sentia o cheiro, mas fome era o que eu menos me preocupava.

Dois meses se passaram, e os jornais, divulgavam cada vez mais mortes, e nesse meio tempo descobri algo que me dava ao menos alguma alegria, estava grávida, mas e se ele tivesse morrido, jamais veria o nosso filho, jamais brincaria com ele, correriam juntos pela chuva, aquela dor a cada dia aumentava mais, é isso que eles chamam de verdadeiro amor.

Algum tempo depois, tudo havia finalmente terminado, o meu ser só sabia fazer uma pergunta, estaria ele vivo ou morto?

Duas semanas depois, nada nenhuma carta ou noticia, estava começando a me conformar e me dar por vencida, foi então que o vi ao longe, sim tinha certeza que era ele, bem mais magro, cabelos raspados, mas ainda sim com aquele jeito meio moleque de andar, desci a escada quase que flutuando, abri a porta, e corri na direção dele, por incrível que parecesse começou a chover, como se o mundo quisesse nos recompensar do mesmo jeito que havia trazido tanta dor.

Não pulei em seus braços como de costume, fiquei apenas parada diante dele, sorri e ele me retribuiu, ele abriu os braços para que eu pulasse, mas eu apenas caminhei e o abracei como a alguém normal, estava com medo dele estar muito fraco, mas ao contrario do que eu pensava, ele me pegou no colo, chorando eu disse em seu ouvido.

M: Eu te esperei como prometido.

R: E eu voltei para você meu amor. – Ele me rodou no ar, foi a fração de segundos mais longa da minha vida.

Seus olhos novamente límpidos mostraram toda ternura e amor, ele novamente me abraçou, mas fortemente, quase não pude respirar, era como se ele estivesse com medo de me perder.

M: Não ira me perder jamais meu amor. – Eu o olhei e sorri.

R: Eu sei. – Ele sorriu para mim. – Vamos esta chovendo não quer pegar um resfriado. – Ele novamente me pegou no colo. – Vamos entrar em casa, mas como se fosse à primeira vez depois do casamento.

M: Não faça tanto esforço. – Eu queria continuar ali, mas não sabia que riscos isso poderia trazes a ele, tão fraco.

R: Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Entramos porta à dentro, ele me desceu e olhou por alguns segundos a casa.

M: Finalmente esta em casa. – Eu o abracei por trás.

R: É finalmente estou em casa. – Ele começou a chorar e tentando esconder as lagrimas colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

M: Roxton tenho uma coisa para te falar, estou grávida meu amor. – Ele virou-se quase que instantaneamente e me abraçou.

Acho que naquele momento nada nem ninguém poderia tirar de mim aquela felicidade. Mudamos-nos depois disso, fomos morar em uma ilha no pacifico um lugar extremamente lindo, onde nosso filho Roxton pode brincar livremente sem se preocupar, em ser meio alemão e meio judeu, moramos em uma casa a beira mar, aonde nossos amigos vêm nos visitar a cada ano novo.

Hoje vivemos bem, mas a concentração deixou marcas profundas em Roxton, não fisicamente, pois ele já recuperou tudo o que perdera lá, e mais um pouco, mas sim psicologicamente, todas as noites percebo que ele acorda todo suado, tentando não me acordar, fica por horas olhando o mar...

Por: Thâmara Luisa


End file.
